


How to Replace a Broken Window

by ciitadel



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Artist AU, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Funny, M/M, Pidge is a little shit, and wears crop tops, happy birthday teki!!!, hunk tries to be a peace keeper, it doesn't work, keith is an artist, lance is a skateboarder, skateboarder au, window breaking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-29
Updated: 2017-09-29
Packaged: 2019-01-06 19:02:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12217020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ciitadel/pseuds/ciitadel
Summary: “Lance, are you okay?” Hunk asked, appearing above Lance with the sun glowing around his head like a beautiful angel.“I’m fine,” Lance groaned, taking Hunk’s outstretched hand and using it to pull himself to his feet. “What was Pidge saying shit about?” Before Hunk could respond, his eyes widened as he looked at something over Lance’s shoulder.Lance immediately whirled around, and was surprised to be met with a fierce glare from a dark-haired boy standing a little bit aways from Lance and his group. Lance immediately noticed that his skateboard was gripped in the boy’s hand, and that the boy had a bright red mark on his forehead. It only took half a second for two and two to come together, and Lance realized his board must’ve hit this dude in the face when he flew off of it.Well shit.or the time Lance accidentally pisses some kid with a mullet off, only to be stuck fixing a window with him the very next day thanks to Pidge.





	How to Replace a Broken Window

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Teki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teki/gifts).



> Okay first I'm gonna start this off by saying HAPPY BIRTHDAY TEKI!
> 
> This was written as a bday fic for a great friend of mine, and it ended up being _way_ longer than I expected it to be whoops. 
> 
> Honestly this is just a theme with my one shots at this point
> 
> But anyway! Teki, you said you liked skateboarder Lance and that is a God Concept so of course I had to do that, and we also got a bit of artist Keith thrown in the mix too! I hope you like it!
> 
> And to everyone else, hope you enjoy too!

Lance loved a lot of things in life: his family, his friends, his mom’s cooking, takis, you know, normal things teenagers like. One of his favorites though, would always be skateboarding. Lance had been skateboarding nearly all his life, thanks to his oldest sister Melissa teaching him how to balance on the board when he was five. 

He loved the feeling of the wind rushing through his hair, he loved showing off the complicated tricks he had taught himself how to do over the years to others, and overall, he just loved the sense of freedom that came with it. Sure, driving was a more convenient way to get around, but it just wasn’t the same as riding around town on a clear summer evening, the sky a myriad of oranges and pinks above him, the air hitting his arms cool with the promise of fall. 

Little did Lance know, his little hobby would lead to what would later be one of the best chance encounters of his life. 

“C’mon guys, believe me, I can do this!” Lance exclaimed, using his foot to flip his board over for the fifth time. It was a normal afternoon in August, the air warm and heavy with the oppressive dying heat of summer. The sky was blue with a few puffy clouds here and there, and all around Lance could hear the grunts and curses of his fellow skateboarders as they attempted their stunts, a few managing to achieve them, but with most failing to do them successfully. 

Lance, unfortunately, was among the latter group. 

“Are you sure you don’t just want to take a break? You’ve fallen like, three times out of the five times you’ve tried it,” Hunk said, his expression tight with concern. Lance snorted and rolled his eyes. 

“I’m fine, worst case scenario I get a scrape, what’s so bad about that?” Sitting on the ground beside where Hunk was leaning against a bit of railing, Pidge snorted. 

“Uh getting an infection? That wouldn’t be good,” she said, pushing her glasses up further on the bridge of her nose. Lance was about to make a comment on how an infected scrape wasn’t a major deal, when she added, “Or like, you could also fall awkwardly and break your ankle. Then you wouldn’t be able to do anything for at least a month.” Lance frowned. 

“I’m not gonna break my ankle, Pidge,” he said, rolling his eyes. 

Pidge raised her hands up in surrender, “Fine, fine, don’t listen to me, I’m just trying to help you out here.” Lance rolled his eyes again and grabbed his board. He was gonna do this dammit! 

Taking a deep breath, Lance pushed off, and waited for the board to get moving. Once it was, he turned back around and headed back towards Pidge and Hunk, so they could watch this thing of mastery. As he got close, he braced his knees, and jumped up, turning his feet so the board would flip around like he wanted it to. 

Then, of course the board didn’t cooperate, and his front foot only caught the back end of the board as he fell to the ground, sending it flying out from under him. Lance grunted as his back slammed against the pavement, but didn’t even have time to process the stinging pain before he heard an angry ‘WHAT THE-’ followed by the sound of a skateboard hitting skin. 

“Ohhhh shit,” Pidge muttered, raising her hood so it hid her face. 

“Lance, are you okay?” Hunk asked, appearing above Lance with the sun glowing around his head like a beautiful angel. 

“I’m fine,” Lance groaned, taking Hunk’s outstretched hand and using it to pull himself to his feet. “What was Pidge saying shit about?” Before Hunk could respond, his eyes widened as he looked at something over Lance’s shoulder. 

Lance immediately whirled around, and was surprised to be met with a fierce glare from a dark-haired boy standing a little bit aways from Lance and his group. Lance immediately noticed that his skateboard was gripped in the boy’s hand, and that the boy had a bright red mark on his forehead. It only took half a second for two and two to come together, and Lance realized his board must’ve hit this dude in the face when he flew off of it. 

Well shit. 

“Hey, dude, look, I’m sorry about that. Total accident, believe me I did not think the board would go flying out from under me like that,” Lance said while walking forward, hands in the air in mock surrender. 

The boy scowled at that, and dropped the skateboard at Lance’s feet. “You could at least watch where you try out your tricks, asshole.” 

“Hey! Who you calling asshole, you dick? I said I was sorry! What? Do you want a formal letter of apology or something?” Lance asked, the irritation that had been building up over the past hour of failed trick attempts finally catching up to him. 

“Maybe just check your surroundings before trying stupid shit like that? You could’ve given me a bloody nose!” The boy exclaimed loudly. 

“Oh you could’ve gotten a bloody nose? Well in case you didn’t notice I fell flat onto the concrete and my back is still stinging from that!” 

“Did you? Sorry, I couldn’t really see over the skateboard flying at my face-” 

“HEY!” Hunk’s booming voice cut through both Lance and the boy’s argument, causing them both to jump in surprise. Hunk sighed, and put a hand to his forehead. “Look, Lance here didn’t notice you sitting over there before trying the trick, and to be fair, none of us really expected his board to go flying like that.” 

Lance turned to the boy and stuck his tongue out, “Ha!” 

“But Lance,” Hunk began, stopping Lance from teasing the boy almost immediately. “You also did kinda chuck a skateboard at - wait, what’s your name?” The boy glanced up in surprise. 

“Uh, Keith,” he answered, looking at Hunk with wide eyes. 

Hunk nodded, “Lance, you did kinda chuck a skateboard at Keith here.” Keith gave Lance a pointed look and Lance rolled his eyes. 

“So what I’m saying is,” Hunk said before they could start arguing again. “Both of you need to just man up and apologize to each other.” They both glowered at each other, dark grey eyes meeting blue, while Hunk watched nervously from the side. 

“No, I have nothing to apologize for,” Keith declared. Hunk just sighed deeply while Lance guffawed. 

“Well then I’m not apologizing either!” Hunk sighed even deeper as both boys gave each other one last dirty look, before storming off in opposite directions. 

“Why do I even try?” Hunk whispered to himself, before turning around to follow Lance. 

After that, well, speedbump, the rest of the day went rather smoothly. Lance eventually landed his trick, Pidge finished programming whatever new thing it was she was programming, and Hunk’s blood pressure returned to normal. Once they left the skate park, the three friends went out to eat before heading their separate ways back home, with plans to go back to the very same skate park the next day. 

The next day came and the trio met back up. Pidge had brought her laptop again, Lance had a new trick he wanted to learn, and Hunk made snacks for all. Things were going well as time went on. It was around noon and Lance almost had the trick down, and he was preparing to attempt it yet again when he noticed a familiar figure out of the corner of his eye. Turning around, Lance scowled when he saw Keith walking into the skate park to sit down where he had been the previous day, nothing but a cell phone, earbuds, and sketchbook in hand. 

“Ugh, it’s Keith,” Lance said, frowning. Hunk glanced up from where he had been watching Pidge do whatever it was she was doing, and looked to where Keith had just settled himself. 

“Lance, maybe you should go apologize. It’s been a day, you’ve both had a chance to cool down, and again, you did hit him with your skateboard,” Hunk said, giving Lance A Look™. Lance stared his best friend down for a few moments, and then glanced back to Keith, before sighing. 

“But what good would it do? The guy’s an asshole!” Lance exclaimed, gesturing wildly to the dark-haired boy who didn’t even seem to notice the group watching him. 

Pidge finally looked up from her computer, the sunlight reflecting off her glasses obscuring her eyes. “Lance, I recommend you just go do it. It’s not a good thing to have enemies, plus I’m pretty sure I’ve seen this dude at school so the last thing you’ll want is to wind up with him in one of your classes while you’re on bad terms with him.” When Lance didn’t respond immediately, she sighed and closed her computer, shoving it into her backpack with a huff. 

“Fine! I’ll go apologize to him, geez,” Lance said, running a hand through his hair in exasperation. He glanced down to Pidge, and frowned when he saw her rummaging around in her bag. “What’re you doing?” 

“Something you don’t need to worry about,” she answered, not even looking at him. “Go on, go make nice with the emo kid, Hunk and I will be right here when you get back.” Lance stared at her for one second more, and then turned around to make his way over to Keith. 

Keith didn’t notice him as he approached, too absorbed in whatever he was drawing in his sketchbook to notice the figure steadily walking towards him. It was only when Lance was standing right in front of him, did Keith glance up to see him. Instantly, his expression soured as he pulled out an earbud. 

“What do you want?” Keith asked, raising a single brow at him. Lance bit back a sharp retort and took a deep breath, reminding himself that he was here to apologize. 

“Look, Keith, I just wanted to say that I think we got off on the wrong foot yesterday,” Keith’s eyebrow raised higher. “I wanted to say I’m sorry for hitting you in the face with my skateboard, okay?” Keith didn’t say anything for a moment, and Lance waited for him to respond. 

“...thanks. I’m sorry I called you an asshole, I was just pissed because when the skateboard hit me it accidently made me fuck up my sketch,” Keith eventually explained, wringing his hands in his lap. 

“Oh… shit I’m sorry, now I get why you got so upset,” Lance said. “Well either way, are we good now?” 

Keith glanced up in surprise, and was silent for another moment before he smiled, “Yeah, we’re good.” Lance grinned back at him, before glancing back to where Pidge and Hunk were. Pidge seemed to be intently explaining something to Hunk, and Hunk’s eyes suddenly widened as he gasped rather dramatically. Pidge then grabbed his arm and began to pull him out of the skate park towards the houses nearby, and Lance chuckled at the sight and turned back to Keith.

“God, I wonder what trouble she’s getting Hunk into this time,” he commented offhandedly, looking back to the dark-haired boy who was also watching the odd pair. “So… what were you drawing yesterday? Before my skateboard hit you that is,” he asked, sitting down on the ground next to Keith. 

Keith frowned at him, “Aren’t you gonna go after them?” He asked, pointing to Pidge and Hunk who were getting further and further away. Lance shook his head. 

“Nah, they’ll be back in a few minutes, Pidge is always running off to do some crazy thing or another,” Lance explained, leaning back onto the sun-warmed concrete. “You didn’t answer my question though. What were you drawing?” Keith glanced to his sketchbook, which was still in his lap, before glancing back to Lance. 

He seemed to hesitant, his hand fluttering slightly above the sketchbook, before his fingers grasped the edge and he flipped it open to the page he had been working on, and handed it to Lance. Lance took it in his hands gingerly, eager eyes scanning across the page to see what treasures of graphite and pen had been laid upon it. 

They were all just messy sketches, as Keith had said, but what caught Lance’s attention (along with the fact that even for sketches they were _good_ , like _really good_ ) was what they were of. 

They were all images of different skaters in the park, all of them in various positions or tricks. There was a skater doing a flip, and another grinding on a railing. Then there was a skater laying on the ground, probably having been injured. And then, near the bottom corner of the page, was a small sketch of a boy leaning against a railing, talking casually with two friends. It took a few seconds for Lance to realize it was a messy drawing of him and his friends, and he looked up to Keith to see the dark-haired boy nervously playing with his pen. 

“I, uh, come to the skate park to practice anatomy and stuff,” Keith explained, eyes glued to his lap. 

“Huh, I dunno much about drawing but that actually seems like a really good idea. Also these are really cool,” Lance said, handing Keith back the sketchbook. Keith’s head whipped up, head cocked slightly to the side as his brows pinched. 

“...really?” He asked, the suspicion dripping from his tone. 

“Uh, yeah? Your drawings are really good, and while I’m not an artist or anything, to me at least your anatomy looks pretty spot on. I bet it’s hard to draw all those complicated poses,” Lance said, his expression one of pure ‘duh’. 

“Oh-um, thanks.” Keith said, a small smile curling at the edge of his lips. The two were quiet for a moment, and Keith opened his mouth to say something else when suddenly they heard a loud shriek behind them, accompanied by the sound of glass breaking. 

Whirling around, Lance frantically looked around the skate park, trying to figure out what had gone wrong, and quickly spotted Hunk and Pidge standing near the edge of the park with blanched expressions. 

Lance hurried over, not even noticing when Keith got up to follow right behind, and slowed as he caught sight of the scene before him. 

Hunk and Pidge were standing in front of a rather nice-looking house, one with the perfectly groomed flowers in the front yard and the wind chimes hanging on the porch. At first glance, nothing seemed amiss, but as Lance got closer he could see one of the front windows was broken, and he could hear someone shrieking as they tried to put out… were those flames? 

The minute Lance spotted the tennis racket lying on the ground by Pidge’s feet, he gained a pretty clear idea of what happened. 

“Pidge! You said you weren’t gonna hit the house!” Hunk exclaimed, his eyes wide and face pale as he danced from foot to foot. 

“I don’t do sports! Why would you trust me to actually have good aim just ‘cause I say so?!” Pidge yelled back, her usually relaxed demeanor one of near-panic. 

“Because you’re like, a part of MENSA and I’d think with that high of an IQ you’d know if you were hitting the ball towards the window or not-”

“GUYS!” Lance yelled, interrupting the two. Both of them immediately turned around so fast Lance was surprised they didn’t get whiplash, and sagged in relief when they saw it was him. “Pidge, Hunk, what the hell is going on?” 

“It’s not my fault! I was just trying to-” Pidge began before Hunk cut her off. 

“It totally was your fault! You’re the one who hit the ball-” he started saying, only to be cut off by Pidge much like he had done to her. 

“Oh well excuse me then for just trying to get my experiment to work right!”

“That’s totally not the point here! The point is you broke somebody’s window!”

“Well we don’t even know if they’re home or not,”

“So what? You just want us to run?”

“YES! That’s exactly what I’m saying we should do!” 

“But what if-” Suddenly, they all heard the sound of the front door opening, and turned around to see a tall man stepping through the door and out onto the porch. 

Lance was so frozen in fear, staring at the ginger man as he approached, that he didn’t even notice Pidge hopping up onto Hunk’s back behind him, before the two of the subsequently made their escape. 

“Uh, look, sir, I can explain,” Lance began as the man approached. “You see, my friend’s here didn’t mean to throw a tennis ball through your window-” Lance turned around to point to Pidge and Hunk, but stopped when he saw that the only person behind him was Keith. “What the- where did they go?!” 

“Where did who go?” The man asked, his voice heavy with a New Zealand accent. 

“M-My friends, the ones who threw the ball,” Lance said, rather lamely. 

“You mean to tell me you and your friend here didn’t break my window?” The man asked, raising an eyebrow at him. 

“No! It wasn’t us! I swear!” Lance exclaimed, really beginning to wonder where the hell Pidge and Hunk disappeared off to. 

“And so you expect me to believe that the tennis racket laying right next to your feet isn’t yours?” Lance glanced down, and winced when he noticed Pidge’s tennis racket was, in fact, lying right beside where he was standing. “And you also expect me to believe that even though you both are standing right in front of my house with no one else in sight, you two didn’t send a flaming tennis ball flying through my window and into my living room?” 

“FLAMING?!” Keith choked, suddenly joining the conversation. 

“Yes, flaming. It was on fire. Nearly torched my curtains, let me tell you,” The man said, curling his mustache with one hand. “Look, boys, you both seem like very nice young men, so I’ll make you both a deal. The thing is, I needed to replace that window anyway. It was already cracked so I’m not surprised the ball shattered it so easily. So I won’t call the police about this, but you two will have to come back again within the next few days to replace the window for me.” Lance opened his mouth to argue about how they weren’t the ones who did this, but was stopped when Keith slapped a hand over his mouth. 

“That sounds great, sir. We really appreciate you being so nice about this,” Lance could only glare at Keith with his mouth covered, and Keith gave him a look that most definitely meant ‘shut up and follow my lead’. The man hummed, still twirling his mustache, before he grinned. 

“Sounds fantastic! Here, write down your numbers for me so I can send you both a message when I get the replacement window,” he said, pulling out a notepad and pen. Keith slowly uncovered Lance’s mouth, waiting to see if he was going to say something stupid, before he grabbed the notepad and wrote down his name and number, and then handed it to Lance. 

Frowning, Lance did the same, and handed the notepad back to the ginger man. 

“Marvelous! So, Lance and Keith I presume? You can call me Coran by the way. I’ll contact you soon so make sure to brush up on your window replacement skills!” And with that, Coran turned around and went back inside his house. As soon as the door closed, Lance turned to Keith with a look of utter disbelief. 

“What the hell was that?! We’re not the ones who did this so why do you tell him we were?!” Keith sighed and rubbed at his temples. 

“Trust me, Lance, there was no way of getting out of this one. He wasn’t going to believe us no matter what we said, so I figured it was best to accept his ‘deal’. He’s not even making us pay for it!” Keith explained. Lance pouted at him for a moment before he sighed in defeat. Keith was right, it was a miracle Coran didn’t call the cops on them, and they shouldn’t push their luck further than that. 

“...ugh fine,” Lance relented, crossing his arms over his chest with a huff. “Since Hunk and Pidge ditched us, I guess we have to clean up their mess for them.” Lance made sure to emphasize the part about them being ditched, along with having to clean up their mess, so if the two friends in question were listening, they would know Lance was feeling particularly salty towards them. 

He looked around, searching for any sign of them, but to no avail. Wherever they had gone, they were gone for good. 

Fuckers. 

“Okay, um, I’m not really sure what we do from-” Lance was cut off when he heard a buzzing from his phone, and grabbed it to see he had a text from an unknown number. A quick read of the message revealed it was from Coran. 

**Coran** : Hello! This is Coran, the man whose house you hit with a flaming tennis ball! I just placed the order for the new window and it will arrive on Friday, so hows about on Saturday you both come over to fix it!

Lance glanced up from his phone to see Keith on his own cell as well, and realized Coran had made it a group chat. 

“Can you make it on Saturday?” Lance asked Keith. 

“Uh, yeah, I don’t really have anything going on then,” Keith replied. Lance hummed in approval and quickly sent a message back to Coran. 

**Lance** : Keith and I can both make it on Saturday so sounds good! We’ll be there!

“Well, I guess that’s all worked out now,” Lance said. Keith nodded in agreement, pocketing his phone. 

“Yup, guess so.” It was awkwardly silent for a moment, neither of them knowing what to say to further the conversation. 

“So, uh, I guess I should go find Hunk and Pidge,” Lance said, scratching the back of his head. 

“Yeah, I should probably head home, I told my brother I’d only be here for a few hours,” Keith said, looking at his feet. 

“Oh, yeah, you should probably go back then, I’ll see you on Saturday then?” Lance asked. 

“Yeah, sounds good,” Keith said, already turned around and walking away. Lance frowned, they had made up, hadn't they? He hoped Keith wasn't still mad at him, because then that would make things really awkward on Saturday. 

Now alone, all Lance could do was grab his skateboard and go looking for the assholes he called best friends. 

~

 **Lance** : heyo it’s lance

 **Lance** : pidge and hunk want me to tell you they're sorry about you and me getting stuck with the blame for the tennis ball

 **Keith** : Are they gonna go tell Coran it was them??

 **Lance** : No because they're shitheads

 **Lance** : ow pidge just punched me in the arm

 **Keith** : maybe you shouldn't call them shitheads if they're right next to you?

 **Lance** : Nah they know they deserve it

 **Lance** : OW

 **Lance** : Pidge just fucking bit me!!!

 **Keith** : What is she? A cat?

 **Lance** : She's 4 feet of pure rage that's what she is

 **Lance** : okay now she's yelling at me to tell you she's 5 feet of pure rage

 **Keith** : Duly noted

 **Lance** : so I've been thinking

 **Lance** : do you actually happen to know how to replace a window?

 **Keith** : No

 **Lance** : Well shit

 **Lance** : neither do I 

**Keith** : Uhhh we could google it?

 **Lance** : that's what I'm thinking

 **Lance** : but we should probably look over it before Saturday so we at least have some idea of what we’re doing

 **Keith** : Okay

 **Lance** : do you wanna meet up like sometime this week to read a bunch of wikihow articles on how to replace a window

 **Keith** : Uhh

 **Keith** : Sure?

 **Keith** : I mean we could probably just look at them by ourselves it shouldn't be that difficult 

**Lance** : Oh, yeah, you're right

 **Lance** : okay I'm gonna be honest I have nothing going on for the next few days and I know I'm gonna be bored as hell so that's why I was thinking we could hang

 **Keith** : oh

 **Lance** : But if not that's fine!!! I totally get it dude

 **Keith** : No, no it's fine

 **Keith** : We could hang

 **Lance** : Really?? You don't have to if u don't want to

 **Keith** : No it's cool, I don't have much going on this week either

 **Lance** : YEET

 **Lance** : Okay do you know where the Balmera cafe is??

 **Keith** : Yeah

 **Lance** : Wanna meet up there at like one tomorrow??

 **Keith** : Sure, sounds good

 **Lance** : SWEET

 **Lance** : Hunk is yelling to me that it's movie night and I need to hurry up so I gtg

 **Lance** : LATER

 **Keith** : Bye

“Sounds like a date,” Shiro said from over Keith’s shoulder, making the boy jump nearly a foot in his seat. 

“Jesus Shiro! Stop reading my texts over my shoulder like that!” Keith screeched. Shiro laughed and slapped him on the back. 

“Sorry, it's not my fault you were so engrossed in your phone you didn't hear me,” Shiro said, smirking as he ruffled Keith’s hair. Keith swatted his hand away, and Shiro plopped down beside Keith on the couch. “So who’s Lance?” 

“He's that asshole who hit me with his skateboard the other day,” Keith grumbled, pocketing his phone. 

Shiro raised an eyebrow at that, “And you're going on a date with him?” 

“No! It's not a date!” Keith exclaimed. “We have to go fix this guy’s window on Saturday so we’re gonna meet up before then so we can actually learn how to replace a window.” 

“Do I want to know why you have to go fix a window?” 

“It's a long story; all you need to know is that it wasn't my fault,” Keith was now slouched, his arms crossed over his chest. Shiro hummed thoughtfully at that. 

“Not sure I believe you, but I guess I'll take your word for it,” Shiro then leaned closer, and nudged Keith with his elbow. “So, is he cute?”

“Why do you wanna know?”

“Because I'm curious about the guy my little brother is going on a ‘not-date’ with.” 

Keith turned and glared at Shiro, and Shiro met his gaze with unflinching mirth. They held each other's stares for a few seconds, before Keith finally broke and looked away, groaning as he reached for his sketchbook.

“Fine! I'll show you my sketches of him,” Shiro made a noise of triumph and Keith rolled his eyes, before handing him the sketch pad. He wrung his hands in his lap as Shiro made a noise of what seemed to be approval, before handing the sketchbook back. 

“Well, either way I hope you have fun on your ‘not-date’ with Lance,” Shiro said, standing up to walk away. “I’m going over to Matt’s place for a little while, will you be okay here by yourself for a bit?” Keith frowned and raised a single eyebrow at Shiro. 

Shiro chuckled and raised his hands in surrender. “Sorry, sorry. You know I can’t help but worry about you sometimes.” He explained while walking away. 

“Yeah, I know,” Keith said, his expression set into a pout but with the edges of his lips curled up in a smile. “Have fun on your ‘totally a date’ with Matt!” He called after his brother. 

“Will do!” Shiro called back. 

~

Around a quarter to one the next day, Lance was skating down the sun-warmed streets of his town towards Balmera Cafe, lazily making wide arcs with his board as he rode. The air was warm and heavy with August heat, and the sky was a brilliant blue canvas dotted with white splotches of clouds across its surface. Taking in a deep breath, Lance let his arms raise out to his sides a little bit, relishing in the feeling of the cool wind whipping across his bare skin. 

It didn’t take long for him to reach the cafe. Slowing to a stop, Lance grabbed his board by the edge and walked inside the shop, a small bells tinkle announcing his arrival. A girl with short, dark hair working behind the counter glanced up as he arrived, a large grin spreading across her face when she realized who was there. 

“Lance! It’s good to see you!” Shay said, putting down the rag she had in hand to reach over the counter to give him a hug.

“It’s good to see you too, Shay. How have things been?” Lance asked, moving to set his skateboard next to the door with routine ease. 

“They’ve been good. The cafe has been a bit busier lately which is always nice, although admittedly it is tiring. Right now things are pretty slow though, except for that one customer over there,” Shay said, pointing to someone sitting in a corner booth. Lance glanced over and immediately recognized it as Keith, who hadn’t looked up to see him yet. Then, his attention was drawn back to Shay as she spoke again. “So Lance, what brings you in today?” 

“That guy right there actually,” Lance said, pointing to Keith who was, no surprise, hunched over his sketchbook with a pencil in hand. His brows were pinched as he scribbled furiously onto the paper, completely and utterly engrossed in whatever it was he was in the midst of drawing. 

“Oh, really? He looks rather… intense.”

Lance barked out a laugh. “Yeah, he has that effect on people. He's actually a pretty cool guy though.” Shay looked back over to Keith, and hummed thoughtfully. 

“That's nice, I hope he’ll come in more often. Now, what would you like to order?” 

A few minutes later, Lance was walking over to Keith’s table with an iced coffee and blueberry muffin in hand. Keith finally glanced up from his sketchbook just as Lance sat down across from him, jumping slightly in his seat. 

“Oh, when did you get here?” He asked, eyeing Lance’s coffee. 

“Just a few minutes ago, I decided to get some breakfast before I sat down,” Lance explained, taking a long sip of the frosty drink. 

“Breakfast? It's one pm.” 

“Don't judge my life choices, Mullet,” Lance said. Keith snorted at that and rolled his eyes. 

“At least I'm not the one wearing a crop top,” Keith retorted. Lance gasped, slapping a hand to his chest. 

“ _Excuse me?_ I'll have you know crop tops are very in style right now,” Lance shot back. “Besides, I don't think you have a right to criticize my style considering you look like you're about to go join the black parade.” 

Keith looked down in surprise at his entirely black ensemble, save for his red beanie. “I… didn't realize I was wearing all black. I guess I just like the color?” 

“And I just like crop tops,” Lance said with a huff. Keith held his hands up in surrender at that.

“Okay, fair point,” Keith relented. Reaching into his pocket, he pulled out his cell phone and unlocked it, before turning it around to show the web page he had pulled up. 

**’How to replace a window’**

It was on Wikihow, and beneath the title was an illustration of a woman staring in confusion at a pile of broken glass. 

“We should at least go over this a bit considering the day after tomorrow is Saturday,” Keith explained. 

“Yeah, we could,” Lance began. “ _Orrrr_ we could enjoy our sweets like kings and do it later.” 

“How about we read it while we eat our food, and then we can do whatever you want later?” Keith suggested. Lance’s eyes widened for a moment before narrowing with his smirk. 

“ _Anything_ I want?” 

“I'm already regretting this.”

For the next half hour, the two boys painstakingly went over the wikihow article on how to replace a window. While Lance was content to just skim over the whole thing and just figure it out on Saturday, Keith was taking it much more seriously. He asked Lance questions and made him read parts of the article aloud, and Lance had finished his coffee within five minutes of starting. 

Eventually though, they both felt they had grasped a much better understanding of how to fix the window, and soon enough they were done and feeling confident. 

Getting up to leave, Lance grabbed his skateboard from behind the counter and waved goodbye to Shay, who waved back with a cheerful grin. Once outside, both boys stood rather awkwardly, unsure of what to do next. 

“So… what do you wanna do now?” Keith asked. Lance chewed on his lip as he tried to think of what he and Keith could do. He had only just befriended Keith the day before, and even then ‘befriended’ was a hesitant word to use. Lance glanced to the dark-haired boy standing beside him, and then to his own skateboard, and suddenly an idea formed in his head. 

“Keith?” 

“Yeah?”

“Have you ever tried skateboarding?”

“Oh… oh hell no.”

~

“Lance I swear to god if I fall I’m going to kick your ass,” Keith said, shifting his feet from side to side as he waited beside the skateboard. 

“You’re gonna be fine, I’ll hold onto to so you don’t fall,” Lance reassured him, patting the boy on the arm. Keith rolled his eyes and hesitantly put a single foot on the board. 

“Wow, my hero.” He said, his voice dripping with sarcasm. Lance just grinned at that, and gestured for Keith to get on the board. Keith let out a long, deep-seated sigh, and moved to put his other foot on the board. Lance grabbed his arms to keep him balanced, and once he was on, shifted his hands down to Keith’s waist. 

Shifting his balance caused the board to move a bit to one side, and Keith immediately gripped Lance’s shoulders with a lot more strength then Lance would’ve expected. 

“It’s okay, I’ve got you.” Lance said, moving his hands so he had a better hold on Keith’s waist. 

“I don’t know why the hell I agreed to this,” Keith grumbled, suddenly stiffening as the board moved yet again. 

“Because I said you could use me as an anatomy model whenever you needed,” Lance pointed out. “Which, is a pretty sweet deal if you ask me. Not only am I gorgeous, I’m also super flexible, so you can have me pose in the weirdest positions imaginable.” 

“I’ll keep that in mind,” Keith commented. Lance noticed how his grip had slowly begun to loosen, despite the fact that they had started gradually moving forwards. Lance attributed it to his wonderful skills of distraction. 

It was quiet for a moment after that, the only sound being the steady rolling of the wheels against asphalt paired with Lance’s footsteps beside it. Looking up, Lance noticed the sun was shining from directly behind Keith’s head, illuminating his dark hair like a halo. In fact, if Lance didn’t know any better, he’d say Keith looked really hot from this angle. 

Like, really really hot. 

Suddenly the hands around Keith’s waist felt hot, and Lance hoped his face wasn’t heating up to match. 

Stop, get it together Lance. Focus on what you’re doing. 

“Okay, I’m gonna let go of you now, try to keep your balance,” Lance said, beginning to pull away. Keith’s steel grip returned, and Lance had to try not to wince from where Keith’s fingers were digging into his shoulders. 

“Are you kidding? I’m gonna fall!” Keith nearly yelled. Lance just shot him a cheesy grin and pulled away from Keith’s arms. 

“You gotta keep your balance!” Lance repeated with a laugh, giving Keith a small shove to get his momentum going. Keith’s arms flared out as he struggled to remain on the board, and Lance watched with an amused expression as Keith nearly fell off several times. 

Somehow though, Keith managed to not fall off, and the board eventually slowed to a crawl. Lance ran over to find Keith glaring at him like a pouty child. Lance wasted in no time by grabbing him around the waist to lift him off the board, since he clearly wasn’t going to step off of it himself. 

“Wasn’t that fun?” Lance asked, all bright eyes and huge smiles. 

“I almost fell off!” Keith yelled in protest. 

“And if you had you would’ve just jumped off, no big deal. Besides, if you had, you literally would’ve just had to stumble for a few seconds to regain your footing.” Keith scoffed and his frown deepened, and Lance held his gaze. They had a stare down like that, both refusing to relent their points on the matter. 

Lance broke first. 

“Was it really that bad?” He asked, oblivious to the fact that he was still holding on to Keith’s waist. Keith didn’t seem to notice either, as he made no move to get out of Lance’s grip as he screwed up his expression in thought. 

After a moment, he spoke. “No, I guess it wasn’t terrible,” he relented. Lance cheered and Keith rolled his eyes for probably the billionth time that day. 

“We’ll make a skateboarder out of you yet, Keith!” 

“I highly doubt it,” Keith said. Lance chuckled and squeezed Keith’s waist rather affectionately without thinking about it, and it was then that they both seemed to simultaneously realize the rather intimate position they were still standing in. Lance felt his cheeks bloom crimson as he hastily dropped his hands back down to his sides. The only thing that made him feel better was the fact that Keith’s face was just as bright, and he watched as Keith ducked behind his hair as he made a beeline for where he had left his sketchbook over by the wall. 

“Uh, s-sorry about that,” Lance stammered as Keith picked up his book. 

“It’s fine,” Keith said in a rush. “Are you ready?” He asked, holding up his sketchbook. 

Lance frowned. “Ready for what?” 

“You said you'd be my model if I rode on the skateboard, which I did, and now you owe _me_ a favor.” Lance blinked in surprise, before a bright smile spread across his face. 

“Okay, you got me. I mean, it’d be a shame to let my gorgeous looks go to waste so why not use them for the benefit of the arts?” Lance said, flipping his imaginary long hair over his shoulder dramatically. Keith rolled his eyes, looking like he was tempted to walk away right then and there. 

Instead, he walked towards a small tree that stood near the center of the mini park they were in, and plopped himself down in the cool shade provided by the leaves. He gestured for Lance to follow him, and stopped Lance with a hand once he was standing right in front of him. 

“Take… two steps back,” Keith said, looking at him with narrowed eyes. Lance obeyed, and put a hand on his hip as he waited for whatever Keith was going to say next. “Take a step forward, and then turn to your side and sit down, I wanna practice profile sketching.” Lance did as he was told, resting his hands behind him as he leaned back onto the ground. 

“Is this good?” He asked, turning his head to glance at Keith. 

“Yeah, that’s… actually, hang on, don’t get up,” Keith stood up and walked over to Lance, and studied him for a moment. He reached his hands towards Lance, before suddenly pausing halfway. “Uh… can I?” He asked. Lance nodded, and Keith hesitantly reached forward, wrapping his fingers around Lance’s arm, and shifting it a little bit back. Then, his fingers brushed the bottom of Lance’s chin, and Lance felt goosebumps rise along his arms as Keith tilted his head back ever so slightly. He could feel Keith’s breath puffing against his ear, and it was starting to send shivers down his spine. He glanced at Keith’s face and saw he had paused what he was doing, and Keith looked back with wide, dark eyes. 

But then, Keith moved away and the moment was over, and Keith began to draw without a word. 

It was silent for the first few minutes. The only sounds Lance heard were the rustling of the leaves above their heads, the distant roar of cars along the road, and Keith’s pencil scratching against thick paper. A soft breeze caressed Lance’s bare arms and stomach, and for a brief moment he closed his eyes, relishing in the sensation. The sound of Keith’s pencil stopped for a moment, but quickly picked back up again as if it had never stopped. 

Soon, the peaceful quiet became suffocating with it’s boredom, and Lance cracked an eye open to see what Keith was doing. He seemed just as focused as ever, gaze locked onto his sketchbook with the tip of his tongue peeking out of the corner of his mouth. Lance couldn’t help thinking this was cute.

“How’s it going, Pi _keith_ sso?” Lance asked, knowing the joke was awful but saying it anyway. Keith glanced up, his eyes showing just how wholly unimpressed he was with Lance’s humor. 

“That has to be the worst pun I’ve ever heard,” Keith said, shaking his head in what seemed to be amusement. “But to answer your question, it’s going alright I guess. But I only like, just started so I only have the basic sketch down. It’s gonna be a bit before it’s finished.” 

Lance groaned in mock frustration, and resisted the urge to throw his head back in his usual pouty manner. “What am I gonna do then? I’m so _bored_.” Keith didn’t respond, his focus having shifted back to the task at hand. Suddenly, Lance had an idea. “How about we play twenty questions?” He asked, trying to give the dark-haired a smirk but feeling like the effect was kind of put off by the fact that he couldn’t actually turn his head to face Keith. 

“Uh… if it’ll keep you from moving around, sure then I guess?” 

“Hell yeah! I’ll go first!” Lance declared. “Hmm… if you had to start a cult, what would you worship? Like, would you be one of those cult leaders that makes everyone worship you, or would you worship some other deity or something?”

“...What the fuck, Lance?”

For the next hour and a half or so, Lance and Keith talked about nearly anything and everything. They talked about cults, ghosts, favorite movies, favorite superhero movies, hottest superheroes _in_ superhero movies, good memories, bad memories, their families, all among a myriad of other random topics Lance somehow managed to come up with. 

Through that conversation, Lance told Keith all about his family and his three older sisters, along with some of their more exciting adventures in both school and at home. In turn, Keith told Lance about how life was living with his older brother Shiro, and how he was in a never ending state of needing a good nap. The stories flowed easily between them, and Lance felt calm talking to Keith. It was such a stark contrast to two days before, when he could barely stand the sight of the angry-looking dude with the mullet. Lance however, found he really didn’t mind the change all that much. 

As the sun began to lower itself along the horizon, setting the sky ablaze with streaks of orange and pink, Lance’s mother called to tell him he had to come home and help take care of his niece and nephew. Although disappointed that his time with Keith was being cut short, Lance knew he was going to see Keith in a few days anyway to fix the window, and that they could just finish the drawing up after that. 

Now they were standing in front of Shay’s cafe, Lance with one foot atop his skateboard, Keith leaning against his motorcycle (yes he had a goddamn motorcycle, damn edgelord).

“I… I had a really good time today,” Lance said, staring at nothing as he rolled the skateboard back and forth along the asphalt. 

“I did too, so, um, thanks I guess.” Keith replied, shifting his feet along the ground. 

“I’ll see you in two days then?” Lance asked, already knowing the answer. 

“Yeah, see you then,” A small smile had formed on Keith’s face, and Lance grinned widely back. Then, with a kind of awkward wave goodbye, Lance turned around, and began to head home. 

~

Over the course of the next two days, Lance and Keith texted _constantly_. Lance told Keith about Hunk and Pidge’s newest adventure (this time it had something to do with breaking into a university's lab to get dangerous chemicals), and Keith told Lance about how his older brother and his best friend had done something similar back when they had been in high school. Lance would send Keith random snapchats throughout the day, either of a hot selfie of his own face or an ugly photo of one of his siblings. Keith would almost always just send a black screen back with his reply written, but on occasion would send a blurry photo of one of his many knives. 

Oh yeah, Keith also had a bunch of knives apparently. Lance knew enough to not ask what he needed them for. 

Eventually, the day came and Lance arrived at Coran’s house at the bright and early hour of noon. Keith was already there, waiting for Lance outside the house while scrolling through his phone. He looked up when Lance arrived, his expression blooming into a bright smile when he saw Lance. 

“You ready to do this, Mullet?” Lance asked, hands on his hips as he walked over to greet his friend. As he approached he noticed Keith was actually not wearing all black for once, and the hair that was usually smushed down by his dark red beanie was actually tied back into a ponytail, which made him look even hotter than usual. 

Jesus Lance, get a grip. 

“Ready as I’ll ever be, I guess.” Keith said with a shrug. Lance just snorted and threw an arm over Keith’s shoulder, making the shorter boy jump in surprise, before he smiled and leaned into the hold. The two walked to the door together, and reaching out, Lance gave several short raps on the wooden surface, before Keith pointed out that there was a doorbell they could’ve just used. Lance went to go press the doorbell, but was stopped when the door swung open, revealing the smiling face of the ginger man from before. 

“Lloyd! Kyle! It’s wonderful to see you both!” Coran said with a wild grin. 

“Uh, actually it’s Lance and Keith,” Keith corrected awkwardly. Coran frowned for a moment, before his eyes widened in what seemed to be realization. 

“Oh! Sorry about that boys, I’m terrible with names,” Coran explained as he stepped aside, gesturing for them to enter. “Come on in, I’ll show you right over to the broken window.” Lance took his arm off of Keith and the two followed him through the house, both looking around as they walked to take in the eccentric man’s decor. 

The walls were lined with dozens of photos, odd art pieces, and even a mounted singing fish. The photos consisted of tons of different people posing with Coran, some of them well-known celebrities, others looking like they could be possible family friends. At one point, Lance was sure he passed a photo of Coran posing with… was that the Governor of California? And Steve Jobs?

“It’s right over here,” Coran said, his voice breaking into Lance’s confusion. Glancing up, Lance looked over to where Coran was gesturing, and he could see right beside a rather large flatscreen TV that there was a window with only the jagged edges of glass left inside. “I already cleaned up the glass on the floor, but I didn’t get around to cleaning up the rest of it, so you’ll have to take care of the rest. The replacement is right over there, and since I trust you’ve already read it on how to replace a window and I also have no clue how to do it myself, I’ll be in my office. There’s lemonade and sodas in the fridge if you get thirsty, and just holler if you need me!” 

Before either of them could ask questions, Coran somersaulted out of the room. Like, he literally got on the ground, and somersaulted. Neither of them knew why. 

“Um… well okay then. I think we should get started by clearing out the glass,” Keith said, kneeling down to look closer at the remaining shards in the frame. Lance followed him, and the two stared at it for a moment, trying to figure out how they were going to do this. 

Lance was about to suggest they go ask Coran for a cloth or something, when Keith suddenly reached his hand forward, like he was about to try and just brush it away with his bare fingers. Lance immediately slapped his hand away, and Keith gave him an offended look. 

“Why’d you do that?” Keith asked. 

“You can’t just push glass away with your hands! You’re gonna cut yourself!” Keith rolled his eyes at that. 

“Yes you can, I’ve done it before.” 

“What?! No! You shouldn’t do that you could get hurt!” Lance exclaimed, wondering when the hell Keith had had to clear out a window of broken glass with his bare hands. Keith was still giving him an unimpressed look, and Lance sighed. “Look, if you’re gonna do that at least use-” Lance glanced to the ground and noticed a washcloth Coran must’ve left them for this exact task. “This.” He finished, putting the cloth in Keith’s hand. Keith stared at the orange fabric for a moment, before groaning and taking it in his hand. 

Lance watched as Keith cleared the window of the shards, his brows furrowed while he bit his lip in what must’ve been extreme concentration. He was being careful about it, but not as careful as Lance would’ve liked. He was carelessly brushing them into the small dust pan Lance had grabbed for them, and any second now Lance could swear he was going to end up cutting himself-

“Agh!” Keith hissed, right on cue with Lance’s thoughts. He pulled his hand away from the window and tore the cloth off, and Lance saw a small shard had cut through the fabric and was now sticking out of Keith’s finger. 

“Yup, knew this was gonna happen,” Lance deadpanned, shifting forward and grabbing Keith’s hand so he could get a better look at it. Keith winced and tried to pull it away, but Lance held tightly onto his wrist. “Told you not to be so stupid.” 

“I didn’t think it was gonna stab me through the cloth!” Keith bit back sharply, trying again to pull his hand away and still failing. 

“Stop moving so much! I’m trying to get a better look at it,” Lance snapped, leaning in to get a better look at the injury. It was a very small piece of glass, and it hadn’t even cut that deeply into his skin. Only now were the first edges of blood beginning to rise up, and Lance knew it would be easy to pull it out and put a bandaid on. “Okay, I’m gonna go see if Coran has any band aids and I’ll be right back. Please don’t do anything stupid like try to pull it out of your finger while I’m gone.” Keith huffed but nodded, staring at his finger with a pouty frown. 

Lance got up and went to go get the first aid kit, which Coran informed him was in the kitchen. It only took a few minutes of searching to find it, and while he was in the kitchen he grabbed both himself and Keith a cold soda to drink. 

Soon enough, Lance was seated cross-legged in front of Keith, a pair of tweezers in one hand and a band aid in the other. Their knees were pressed against each other, and Lance could tell Keith just wanted to get this over with. 

“Okay, hold this,” Lance said, putting the band aids in Keith’s uninjured hand. “Now, you unwrap that, and I’m gonna pull out the glass. Once I do that, you just put the band aid on top and I’ll wrap it around your finger.” 

“It’s just a little piece of glass, it’s not a big deal,” Keith said with a shrug. 

“Yeah, but it might start bleeding a lot when we take the glass out, and I don’t want to be stuck cleaning Coran’s carpets after we’re done with this window,” Keith made an ‘ah’ expression at that, and Lance readjusted his grip on the tweezers as he prepared himself. 

Taking Keith’s hand gently in his own, he reached his tweezers over, and in the span of a half a second, pulled the glass right out. Keith barely even blinked, and within seconds had the bandage wrapped around his finger, while Lance had the shard in his hand. 

“Did that hurt? It looked like you barely even felt it,” Lance said, dropping the glass into the dustpan but not moving from his spot in front of Keith. 

“No, I honestly didn’t feel it at all. I’ve dealt with way worse than a bit of glass in my finger before,” Lance raised a questioning eyebrow at that, and Keith sighed. “Remember how I have my knives? I spent a whole month trying to teach myself how to do that stabbing the knife in between your fingers trick.” He said in way of explanation. 

“Ohhhhhh…” Lance began, before suddenly, “ _OH GEEZ!_ ” Keith just chuckled, ducking his head down so his bangs fell out from his ponytail and covered part of his face. 

“Yeah, Shiro got really good at first aid around that time,” he said, grinning to himself. Lance grinned too, and found himself staring at Keith’s face. He was smiling freely as he reflected on the memory of his childhood stupidity, the only thing covering his expression being the dark locks that fell across his forehead and eyes. 

Lance found himself reaching forward, his fingers gently brushing the hair out of Keith’s face and pushing it behind his ear. Keith stilled, his eyes widening ever so subtly as Lance’s cheeks bloomed bright red. Then, Lance dropped his hand from Keith’s cheek, and he went to get up when he felt fingers interlacing with his own. Looking at Keith in surprise, he saw the boy was still smiling as he squeezed Lance’s hand with his injured one. 

“Thanks for getting the glass out,” he said. “...my hero.” He added this last part with a sarcasm similar to the last time he had called Lance that, but it was sweeter this time, more… flirtatious maybe? Lance wasn’t sure, but whatever was happening between them, he liked it. 

“How is it going in here?!” Coran shouted as he barged into the room. Keith and Lance jumped apart, both of their faces as red as cherries, and tried to pretending they weren’t just holding hands looking into each others eyes on the floor of this man’s living room. 

After Coran left again, the two got to work on replacing the window. Thanks to the fact that Keith had actually made them read the instructions on how to, it only took about an hour before everything was secured and perfectly in place. During this hour the two bickered as usual, but there was something more to it now. Their insults came with teasing smirks, their snarky remarks with stupid giggles, and their (Lance’s) numerous innuendos with flirtatious winks. Coran came in and checked on them right as they were finishing, and thanked them for all that they did. 

Now they were standing at the front door as Coran was bidding them goodbye. 

“Thank you boys so much, I really appreciated your help with this!” Coran said, clapping them both on the shoulder. 

“No problem, we’re glad we were able to help,” Lance said, smiling at the kind older man. As much as he hated to admit it, he was actually glad this whole thing had gone down in the first place. Not only had he learned how to fix a window which would probably serve him well later in life, he also now had a favor owed to him from Pidge, and a new friend as well. 

“I’m glad! Also, if I’m being completely honest, I knew you two weren’t the ones who broke my window. That short girl with the glasses who threw the tennis ball came up to me later that day and paid me for the replacement. She also paid me extra to make sure you two still had to replace the window. It was something about, ‘wanting you two to spend time together’ or something? And while I’d like to say I’m above simple bribery… I’m not.” 

Lance gasped sharply. “That little shit!” Coran nodded.

“Yes, she did seem quite… conniving,” Coran admitted, guiltily glancing to the ground. “Now, if you’ll excuse me, I have a date with a Governor to go to!” He said. Suddenly, Coran was shoving the two of them outside the house, and before either of them could protest, the door was slammed in their faces. 

Standing on the front porch, Lance and Keith stared blankly at the wood door for a moment. 

“I’m going to kill Pidge,” Lance declared. “I’m going to kick her ass.” 

“I’ll help,” Keith agreed. “But one thing that still confuses me, what did Coran mean by ‘wanting us to spend time together’?” He asked. Lance glanced to Keith as he tried to think of the answer, but knew trying to figure out Pidge’s ulterior motives were like trying to figure out what was inside a black hole. It just wasn’t going to happen unless you wanted to die. 

“Not sure, but if I’m being honest, I didn’t mind all too much. Like, yeah, having to fix the window sucked, but I did get to hang out with you so that was cool.” Lance said. Keith blinked in surprise, before a shy smile spread across his face. 

“I… I think getting to hang out with you was cool too,” Keith said, picking at the band aid on his finger. 

“How’s your hand?” Lance asked, remembering the injury. Keith held up the finger for Lance to see, and through the bandage he could see only a small spot of dried blood. “Hmm, looks good.” He commented, reaching up to poke at the band aid. As he did so, Keith’s fingers curled around his own, and Lance froze as Keith grabbed onto Lance’s hand. 

Keith was blushing and so was Lance, but neither of them really cared. As they started walking away from Coran’s house, Lance’s phone buzzed. Using his free hand, he pulled out his phone and saw it was a text from Pidge. 

**Pidgeyyy** : hey dude when ur done with the window thing do u and keith wanna come meet hunk and i at balmera cafe?

“It’s Pidge, she wants to know if we want to meet her and Hunk at the cafe.” Lance said, turning to Keith. 

“Does she know we know?” Keith asked. 

Lance shook his head and smirked. “Wanna go be schoolyard bullies and steal her lunch money as revenge?”

“You know me so well.” Keith said, suddenly darting forward. Lance felt soft lips brush against his cheek, but before he could even register what happened he was being pulled forward by Keith. 

“You wanna ride my motorcycle there?” Keith asked, not even bothering to hide his flaming cheeks. 

Lance paused, still trying to ground himself from the shock of what had just occurred. 

“ _Oh… oh hell yes_.”

**Author's Note:**

> _i can't make them kiss in my one shots to save my life r i p_
> 
> Oh well, we got a cheek kiss. 
> 
> Anyway! I hope you guys liked this 'cause it was a ton of fun to write and WOO 10K+ WORDS HOLY SHIT
> 
> I was expecting this to be like 7k words whoopsies
> 
> Either way, I hope you like it Teki and I hope you have a great bday!
> 
> my tumblr: zarkondoms.tumblr.com


End file.
